The Right Kind Of Wrong
by PublicDisaster
Summary: She knows it's wrong. That he's wrong. But that doesn't stop her from wanting him. SessKag One-shot


_I know some of you are probably mad at me for not updating my other million stories, but I had this idea for a while and sometimes it's nice just to write a story that you do not have to worry about updating. Yes, I will update my other stories soon, but not right at this very moment. I hope you enjoy this._

**_WARNING: Crazy stalker stuff....yeah...eh heh...._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or the song "The Right Kind Of Wrong" by Leann Rimes._**

* * *

There he is. The only reason why I even get our of bed in the morning. The reason that my life feels so full, yet so empty at the same time. 

"Sesshoumaru."I whispered to myself as I watched the perfection that is him walk down the hall.

He did not even know who I was, but that did not stop me from wanting him. He ignored every look I threw his way, and still I looked. Something about him has me trapped, I cannot stop thinking about him. I see his face everywhere that I go, and I know that it is wrong.

_I know all about,_

_Yea about your reputation_

_And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation_

He has a reputation, having to do with countless girls, and that just makes the appeal of him even stronger. Everything about him drives me up the wall. The way his hair flows in the wind, or the way you can never read his expressions, he is a puzzle, and I want to solve it. I want to know what makes me tick, what makes him happy, what makes him feel the way that I am feeling right now.

"I want him to feel what I do."

Everyone thinks that I am crazy, I have always been a good girl, never getting in any trouble. But now, now I am in love with the schools badass, and that just made me want it more. Everything makes me want it more, hell, wanting it more makes me want it more. Everyday I see him and cannot touch him, it makes me feel like my head is going to explode.

He is so perfect, so untouchable, or so he seems. I have heard about all of the girls that he has had, and it makes me jealous. So many could get that close to him, yet I cannot even get a glance. I waved to him everyday for over a year, and yet he acts like I am not even there, like he did not see me, or that he just did not care to see me._But I can't help it if I'm helpless_

_Every time that I'm where you are_

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door_

_Say my name and I can fight it any more_

_Oh I know, I should go_

_But I need your touch just too damn much_

All that I want is one little touch, and I can die happy. Just to feel his creamy white skin over mine, even for a brief second would do, just so long as I get to feel him.

I sit in the back of my history class, but all I can do is stare at him. He has been my obsession for so long, and I have suffered my grades so that I can daydream about him. I do not mind it at all, just as long as he is never clothed in these dreams.

"Just one little touch." I whispered as I saw his hand move oh so gracefully across the paper that he was writing on.

"Lucky paper, how I wish I were in your place." I sighed as I continued to stare.

I tried to pay attention in class after I saw my teacher giving me evil looks, but it was hard to pry my eyes away from his beauty. Much to my dismay, however, class was over with and the subject of my every thought was making his way out of class, followed by what could only be his latest 'girlfriend'.

"Why can you not see me? I am right here, waiting for you to notice that I will do anything for you."

I tried so many times to approach him, but I found that is was a lot harder than it looked, and I kept to watching him in the halls, and the few blissful classes that I had him in.

_Lovin you, That isn't really something I should do_

_I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya_

_Well I should try to be strong_

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong_

I just want the chance to love him, not from afar, but were he knows, and can feel the same way about me. I have written him many notes, but I could never sign my name. I have seen him read them at his locker, but I never dared to approach him about them. I could never tell if he liked them, and I did not want to chance him hating me forever.

"There he is."

He was at his locker, but this time that girl was with him. I did not see anything extra special about her, but the same could also be said about me, but still, she did not deserve to be seen with him.

"But you do, you have done everything you could to win him over, but he does not know it. Tell him now!" my mind screamed at me to tell him the truth, tell him that I sent the notes, that I have been in love with him forever, but I could not do it.

I cannot help but think that I should give up, it would save me a lot in the end, but the way he makes me feel is not something that I can simply ignore, but I cannot tell him. I walked to my own locker, which happened to be on the same row as his, when I found this out my heart soared, but at times like these I wish I was not so close. He was kissing that girl, though he did not seem to care about her, it still broke my heart into little pieces.

"Maybe I should just give up."It might be a mistake

_A mistake I'm makin'_

_But what your givin I am happy to be takin_

_Cause no one's ever made me_

_The way I feel when I'm in your arms_

No!! I have NOT spent all of those years thinking about him, dreaming about him, for nothing! I slammed my locker door, I had never done that before, and it earned me some stares, but not the one that I craved. His 'girlfriend' looked at me for a brief second, but she turned her attention back to the love of my life as he dragged her down the hall to go and eat lunch.

"I have to think of a way."

The rest of the day was spent thinking up a plan to win Sesshoumaru over, though this did not go as well as I had hoped. My best friend, Sango, did not even eat lunch with me today, she has done this quite a lot, and I know why. She says that I talk about Sesshoumaru too much, that I am obsessed over a guy that I have never even talked to, but she is wrong. I know him, I have talked to him.

When we were children we talked once, and from that day forward I knew that he was the one that I was meant to be with, even if he forgot all about it, I remember and it is my job to remind him that he shared all of his secrets with me, that at one point in time we shared a bond that I will never give up.

* * *

When I got home that afternoon, I dropped my books on the floor by my desk and got to work. I had to think of something that would catch his attention, and would keep it.

After hours of thinking, and of course stopping for dinner since my mom did make oden, and it is of course my favorite, I finally found the perfect plan.

_Lovin you, That isn't really something I should do ya-hey_

_I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya_

_Well I should try to be strong_

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_Ya, baby you're the right kind of wrong_

"Oh yes, this has to work."

* * *

The next day I was out the door in record time, I wanted to make it there early so that I could put my plan into action before I decided to chicken out. I was not the first one there, but it was very close, and no one noticed me anyway.

I walked to my locker and set my stuff down, but not before taking out a key item for my plan. It was another note, but this time, I had signed my name, and wrote something that I would very much be grounded for if my mother ever saw it. If this did not get his attention, then I was at a loss.

I went into the girls bathroom to get the second part of my plan perfected, after all, if I wanted to date Sesshoumaru, then I would have to dress the part. I put on my new black and red skirt that I never had a reason to wear, along with a black tank top that I have been dying to wear. I made sure my legs were smooth before I left the house, I heard that Sesshoumaru had a weak spot for legs, and I was going to use that to my advantage. To top it all off I worse a pair of knee nigh boots, they showed off the important part of my legs, but they also left room for him to wonder.

By the time I left the bathroom, a lot more people had gotten here, including Sesshoumaru. He was at his locker as per usual, but this time he was alone, which made me all the happier. I walked back to my locker, intent on putting my backpack that help my spare clothes away. I glanced up at Sesshoumaru, but he did not seem to notice me, and that was not what I had planned for.

I sighed a bit hoping that the note would have the desired effect. I looked up again, and Sesshoumaru had to note in his hand, but this time he did not open it. He simply put it in his pocket, closed his locker, and then walked away.

All of my careful planning had been a waste, he still did not know who I was, or what I felt for him.

"The world is against me." I sighed again, it did not make me feel better, but at least I was doing something.

I shut my locker after another minute of feeling sorry for myself, it was about time for class and I might as well be early, it is not like I had anything better to do. As I walked to class however, I found myself going a lot slower than normal, and this caused me to be later, or so I realized when the bell rang and the halls became empty.

It did not matter though, I did not feel like going to class anyway. As I turned a corner, intent on going outside so that I could wallow in my self-pity, I felt someone grab my arm. When I looked to see who it was, thinking that it could be Sango, coming to tell me that I should stop thinking about Sesshoumaru, I found that it was not her.

"Sesshoumaru!" I gasped as I stared into his eyes, which bore into my own.

"You put this in my locker." he said as he help up my note, but he did not open it.I should try to run but I just can't seem to

_'Cause every time I run your the one I run to_

_Can't do without what you do to me,_

_I don't care if I'm in to deep yeah_

All I could do was nod, his touch was affecting in ways I had only dreamed about.

"Just as you left all of the others."

Again I nodded.

He did not respond to my last nod, and for a minute I was scared that he was going to let go of me, to tell me to stop being so foolish, but to my surprise he did not do that, as a matter of fact he did something totally different. He kissed me!

I did not know what to do at fist, I had only ever dreamed of this moment, I had never kissed anyone before. After a few seconds of just standing there, I started to kiss him back. The feelings that I felt for him just came pouring out, and I could not stop them. I kissed him with all that I could, and he did the same.

After a minute we finally parted, but not for long. I could feel his hands on my body, feeling as much as he could as he kissed me like there was to tomorrow.

_I know all about,_

_Yea about your reputation_

_And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation_

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless_

_Every time that I'm where you are_

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door_

_Say my name and I can fight it any more_

_Oh I know, I should go_

_But I need your touch just too damn much_

_Hey-yeah_

All of my strength left me as the kiss became more intense, I had to wrap my arms around his neck so that I could stay up, and in doing this I found his hands moving under my shirt, and it made my mind go crazy. I did not know what to think of this. I never thought that my plan would actually work, and now that it has, I do not know what to do. Would I be just another one of his flings? Would that be so bad?

Yes, it would, because now that I have him, I want to keep him for as long as I possibly can. He stopped the kiss in favor of sucking on my ear, his hands still under my shirt.

"I have been waiting a long time for this, Kagome." he whispered into my ear.

My eyes widened for a second, and I think he knew this, because he laughed before started kissing me again.

_Lovin you, yeah, isn't really something I should do_

_I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you ya_

_Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong_

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong (right kind of wrong)_

_Baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_Baby you're the right kind of wrong_

_Yeah baby you're the the right kind of wrong_

"Oh yes, he really is the right kind of wrong."

_

* * *

Yes, Kagome was acting sort of like a creepy stalker, but apparently so was Sesshoumaru, so they are made for each other._


End file.
